


Lace

by skeletrash



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Miscommunication, Reconciliation, and also super stubborn, idk how to rate so I'll just put mature, tyler likes pretty underwear and is super shy about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletrash/pseuds/skeletrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Josh wants to see Tyler without his shirt on, and gets more than he bargained for. Also- incredibly overprotective bff Jenna (because who doesn’t love Jenna?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In their four months of touring, Josh had not once seen Tyler take his shirt off. Not when he was sleeping, not on stage, not when he left the shower, not at all. He would know: he had a thing for shirtless guys, and he had a thing for Tyler. It was very disappointing. He missed seeing Tyler's tattoos- how they'd stretch and contort when his back arched or his arms flexed. He missed his collarbones, his stomach, his hips, his- 

  
"Josh. Josh?" Tyler had opened the curtain to his bunk and was waving his hand in front of Josh's face. "You okay? Looked like your mind had left your brain for a second there."

  
Josh wiped the dreamy look off his face and focused on Tyler's eyes. His big, round, chocolate brown eyes. Shit, he was cute. He had such a baby face, he just wanted to squish it. It baffled him how someone could look so petite and sweet to him, when he knew full well Tyler could take him out just by accidentally hitting him while he was dancing.

  
"Hello? Seriously man, get your head out of the clouds. Do you need a nap or something?"

  
"No no, I'm fine. Just thinking."

  
"Okay cool, well the guys were all saying they're going to go play basketball when the bus stops, so if you want to come" Tyler smiled encouragingly.

  
"Yeah just give me a minute, I need to find my shoes."

  
"We're like, just parking up- the courts are just around the corner from the hotel we're stopping at, so I'll meet you around there with everyone else, yeah?"

  
Josh nodded and watched Tyler's butt as he walked away. A shirt-wearing Tyler was an injustice to the world. That's when he decided that come hell or high water, he was going to see that boy take his shirt off.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ten minutes after the bus pulled up outside the hotel, Josh started walking towards the courts with a fully thought out, foolproof plan. He would (discreetly) insist they play shirts and skins, put Tyler of the skins team, and happily live the rest of his life with one last look at his torso.  However the plan was, astonishingly, not that fool proof.   


 

"No, I'll be shirts."   


 

"Sorry Tyler, then the teams would be uneven" Josh suppressed his urge to grin.   


 

"But I'll, uh, get sun burnt?"   


 

Josh looked at him, baffled, "Tyler it is the middle of September."

 

"Yes and it is extremely sunny fot this time of year. Drop it." Tyler huffed, before noticing that the group was staring at him in bewilderment. "Y'know what, its okay, I should probably go help unpack the bus, I'll see you guys later" he mumbled before quickly walking away.

  
"The fuck was that" someone asked. Josh didn't know who, he was already running after Tyler.   


 

  
After quickly searching the bus, Josh went to find their manager in the hotel lobby. He handed over the room key but looked as confused as everyone else did.   
"I'd maybe leave him for a while. Tyler looked a bit... flustered."

  
"Thanks for the tip." Josh shouted over his shoulder as he went to run up the stairs.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tyler was curled up on the bed and staring at his phone when Josh peaked through the door. Tyler glanced at him but quickly went back to staring at the screen.

 

Josh nervously scratched the back of his neck, standing in the doorway, “Are you okay? Tyler, please look at me.”

 

He got up off the bed and tried to scarper into the bathroom, but Josh swiftly ran in front of him and cut off his path.

 

“I’m  fine,  I just need to pee if that’s okay with you” Tyler said, haughtily raising his hands above his head as he tried to maneuver himself around Josh in the cramped room. Josh immediately went to grasp Tyler’s side and stop him from leaving. But, instead of touching skin under his shirt, he felt something fine and rigid running along Tyler’s ribs. First confusion coloured his face, but then his expressions matched the other man’s- wide eyes and red cheeks.

 

“Tyler, are… are you wearing a  bra !?” Josh asked in shock. Tyler anxiously looked away and tried to escape Josh’s grip, but Josh found he was unable to let go. He just kept blinking as his brain tried to process what was under his hand.

 

Shirtless Tyler was one thing, but Tyler in fucking lace - was that lace he could feel?-  lingerie was something else. He could feel his face heating up and his chest rattle and he heaved a breath in. After a few seconds he looked back at Tyler. His eyes were wide with worry. Josh immediately softened his expression and loosened his hold on him. Before he could even begin to understand what he was thinking, never mind formulate a sentence, Tyler had darted out the door.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Jenna, what the  frick  am I going to do?” Tyler whined into the phone. Jenna was used to her friend ringing her up with over-dramatic stories any time of the day or night, but she understood that this time it was pretty serious. “He looked so shocked and disgusted, what if he tells everyone? Oh god, what if he hates me? I couldn’t cope if he hated me.”

 

Jenna could almost sense him biting his fingernails, “I know you’re freaking out, but you need to be bold about this. Fuck him if he’s got some hang up about dudes in lingerie, kick him out if you need to.”

 

“But I don’t  want to kick him out Jenna.  I want to smooch him and then bury myself in the nearest patch of grass and never surface again. ” He let out with a whine. Of all the ways Josh could’ve reacted, this was the worst. He’d realised he’d liked Josh like a week after he met him. He was pretty sure Josh knew about it and was cool with being friends. He was also pretty sure Josh wasn’t cool with it any more. But, Jenna was right. He shouldn’t be apologetic about who he is. “Thanks though Jen. I’m sure it will all sort itself out.”

 

“It’s okay sweetheart. Ring me soon and tell me how everything goes.” she said before hanging up.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tyler had been ignoring Josh for three days. Josh wasn’t sure how much longer he could cope with it. Every time he approached his friend, he would walk straight past without acknowledging his existence. Not only were shows hell to get through with no interaction, but he really missed his friend. He couldn’t blame Tyler for how he was acting- who wouldn’t be this pissed off if their friend started ogling them? He was so embarrassed and just wanted to apologise so things could go back to normal.

 

Now he knew that Tyler looked terrified by the mere thought of Josh knowing what underwear he wore, he’d be able to back off and be bros. Forget that it ever happened. He’d just about manage to convince himself of that when Tyler would walk past, and he would remember gripping his ribs, feeling that lace, imaging what he would look like… and realise that he was royally screwed. Shows weren't just hell because of lack of communication, Josh couldn't take his eyes of Tyler's writhing body long enough to remember what song he was playing. Whilst his silly crush was something he was comfortable with, something he could easily bury when needed; this was a constant longing for contact- even a glance in his direction- and he had never felt more guilty. However he  wanted  things to pan out, he knew it wasn’t going to happen, so he needed to fix things. The silent treatment had gone on too long. He was going to make it up to Tyler.

 

"Jenna? I need your help."

 

"Josh fricking Dun. You have the god damn nerve to ring me after how you've treated my friend?" Jenna spewed down the phone. Josh cringed in humility and confusion, not even trying to interrupt Jenna's rant. Though, the longer she talked, the more confused he got.

 

"Do you understand how upset he's been? Distraught I tell you.  Distraught.   After all this time I actually thought you were a tolerant person. I mean it's not like you could've been oblivious to how he felt. He didn't jump you or anything, so get over it. You want him to stop ignoring you, hm? Well then, you need to get a damn grip and  grovel  my friend, because Tyler deserves better than a close minded homophobe jerkface like you." Jenna ended with a  hmph  for good measure.

 

Josh was reeling from her rant and didn't even know where to start, "...wait. what do you mean how he felt?  How does Tyler feel about me?"

 

Jenna took a deep breath, "You are shitting me right now, aren't you Dun?"

 

"And what the frick Jen? How the hell can I be homophobic? What has Tyler actually told you?"

 

Jenna replied, sounding more like a question than an answer "That you realised he had a thing for lacy shit and got all disgusted and freaked out on him? Tyler wouldn’t lie to me, Josh. What are you saying happened?"

 

Josh's heart dropped when he realised what Tyler thought had happened. He  had  to go find him. But first, "You still didn't answer my first question. How does Tyler feel about me?"

 

"Okay, you are actually shitting me, aren't you? The boy has been making googly eyes at you for three years. They aren't kidding about straight guys having crap gaydars. No wonder you got so mad about the bra thing if you didn't even realise he has the hots for you.

 

"Josh could barely contain himself, "This isn't some joke, right? Promise me."

"Jeez, why would I be joking? What is your angle here, Dun? You sh-"

"Okay Jen have to go now bye!" Josh said in a trembling voice before hanging up. He could explain to her later. Right now he needed to put together a plan. Hopefully one that ended slightly better than his last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me over a year to write, but I decided to wait until I had super important essays to write for uni before I gave it a go. So here is the result of my procrastination!

Okay, so the whole plan idea? Not working out. The plan to even make a plan was quickly falling apart as Josh darted around the bus and then venue looking for Tyler. Who needs a plan when you have three years of pent up romantic and sexual tension? Plans never seem to work out anyways, but he knew he and Tyler had to work out at some point.

It was only a few minutes before they were on stage now and he still couldn't find his friend. Where the hell could he be? As a last ditch effort, he went to go check the storage rooms and staircase to the lighting rigs way in the back. Just when he was about to give up, he saw Tyler walk down the stairs. Tyler's shoulders immediately tensed when he saw Josh, and he hurried towards the end of the staircase. Josh then wished he had though of a plan, because he had no clue what to do except for kissing him as hard as he could and hoping that got his point across. So that's exactly what he did. Tyler squealed slightly as Josh's body pushed him up against the railings behind them, but he made no move to push him away. Soon his muscles relaxed and he melted into his friend. Josh's hands lightly traced his hips, bizzarely cautious after his brash previous actions, but he wanted to make sure Tyler was totally okay with what was happening, and give him an out. When Tyler realised Josh's intention, he swung his arms around his neck and leaned deeper into their kiss, not willing to move away just yet. Josh's head was just clearing though, and he remembered how close they were to curtains up. He pried himself away and took a deep breath. He tried to think of something to say, something to explain, but all that came was

"What the hell where you doing up there man!?"

Tyler was flushed and panting, and took him a few seconds to remember what he was talking about, "well I wanted to climb up later and I don't want the rig collapsing under me."

Josh's face softens as Tyler spoke, "You have no idea how good it is to hear you talk to me"

Tyler feels immediate guilt and doesn't know what to say to make up for his silent treatment, so following Josh's example he throws himself against his friend and continutes their kiss. Josh feels Tyler gently drag his tongue against his bottom lip and can't help but let out a whine and grab his hips to drag him closer. When he does he gets a strange feeling of deja vu- he could swear he can feel lace running over Tyler's hips underneath his thin leggings. He gasps for air and leans his forhead against Tyler's.

"Jesus christ," he rasped, "You're going to be the death of me. Do you know that?"

"You know what, I've never been so relieved to possibly kill someone" Tyler giggled before attempting to reconnect their lips.

"Nononono, Tyler, we're on in 5. We have to stop." Josh breathed out heavily, he'd never felt to happy and relieved and frustrated all at the same time, it was making him lightheaded. So when Tyler smirks and grinds his hips forward, he near passes out.

"Oh c'mon man, thats hurting you as much as me"

"Yeah," Tyler whispered into his ear, "Totally worth it."

That's it, Josh doesn't know how Tyler went from anxious prude to michevious, lace clad vixen in the space of a few days, but his brain hand no chance of comprehension when he was flush against the other man's chest.

"Nope, bad idea, that's enough" Josh says pulling away, before he sees Tylers crestfallen face. He gives him another quick peck. "I meant kissing you right before the show, not kissing you at all."

Tyler breathed a sigh of relief, "fine, you're right. Let's go." He said, dragging himself away towards the stage.


End file.
